prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter
Hunters were spawned by Elizabeth Greene to give the infected the ability to destroy vehicles and large groups of military units. They are a fearsome force to be reckoned with, especially in greater numbers, and are the main and most common fighting force of the infected. Overview Hunters are incubated and hatched from infected water towers and hives. When Alex went to find more information from Greene, he accidentally released both her and the original hunters. Alex usually has no trouble bringing one down if he keeps moving, but if there is a pack of them he will have a hard time taking them down. If the blade power is used, not necessarily fully upgraded, then the hunter goes from a strong enemy to a slight obstacle. When the blade is coupled with the armour, taking down even a hunter leader is made an easy task. Appearance Large, brutish, heavily mutated humanoid beasts with reddish, hairless skin, bulging muscles, sunken eyes and mouth. They bear a passing resemblance to a shaved gorilla. Powerful creatures that can easily destroy tanks and go toe to toe with Alex. Leader Hunters Leader Hunters are the leaders of Hunter packs. They are only encountered in certain missions and events, thus keeping the amount of time they present a problem to the player at minimum. Hit and run attacks are best used against this enemy, as attracting their attention causes them to launch repetitive quick attacks that are not easily dodged and are heavily damaging. Devastators and aerial attacks are the most effective means of taking this enemy down. Appearance They are larger and stronger than their normal hunter counterparts and have an extra mouth present atop the back of their head. Leader Hunters also have a second spine and brain, making them more resilient compared to normal hunters. This adaptation makes absorbing them a problem for Alex because he has to stop these from functioning first. This extra spine and brain is easily over come by a blade through the head and quick elbow to the back, which Alex does automatically upon initiating consumption after he has learned of Leader Hunter physiology. Supreme Hunter Encountered twice in the game (second time under the name Supreme Hybrid) this creature should be considered one of the toughest enemies. Web of Intrigue scenes suggests the cancerous antibody compound injected into Alex and Elizabeth Greene was sentient, which suggests the Supreme Hunter was a personification of the compound. The Supreme Hunter is first encountered when Alex injects Greene with the antibodies. The Supreme Hunter instantly spawns from Greene, possibly due to Greene's body rejecting the parasite. The supreme hunter can use some of Alex's abilities,(including the tendril barrage) but after Alex defeats it the first time he steps in a puddle of it's biomass. After this the Supreme Hunter uses Alex's consume abilities and is revealed to have his disguise ability as well, although it is unknown whether it already had them. Appearance Larger than the leader hunter, the supreme hunter has more human features. It stands upright on two legs, has a human-like face but still has reddish, hairless skin. It has a large dark red or brown claw for it's right arm. Rather than appearing human in default form, like Alex, the Supreme Hunter is obviously the result of a perverted virus-driven mutation. Brawler Hunter First seen in 2007-2008 builds, the Brawler Hunter was later cut from the game and replaced with the leader. Category:Enemies Category:Infected